<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fall of Ooo: The Fire Kingdom by Scythe_lucifer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315949">The Fall of Ooo: The Fire Kingdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythe_lucifer/pseuds/Scythe_lucifer'>Scythe_lucifer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fall of Ooo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythe_lucifer/pseuds/Scythe_lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One land, four elements, four Kingdoms, four princesses, four protectors of Ooo. All of these stand in the way of one man's quest for the sole control of Ooo. He's handsome, young, suave, and confident. He's everything someone would want as a ruler, and by Glob he will become the King of Ooo. He has to go one kingdom at a time, and his sights are on the Fire Kingdom. He has to win over the kingdom, the problem is, they already have a ruler, and she's terror in high heels. He'll have to scheme, persuade, schmooze, campaign, and put on a show to win over this kingdom. He's a perfect guy in a perfectly tailored suit, unfortunately for everyone else, what you see is not what you get, especially with a man like Finn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn the Human/Flame Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fall of Ooo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fall of Ooo: The Fire Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ground squishes beneath my feet. I strain through my goggles to see the world around me. The thick fog and overwhelming stench of decay fill my head with nausea. I look up to the sky to look at the sun, but all I see is a faint yellow glow within the sickly green stew of sky. I step to the side again to avoid crushing yet another skeleton's skull underneath by boot. This is only one of many skeletons occupying this wasteland. This is the farthest any human has explored of this island. It's been determined that no life resides here, so it's safe to explore and collect data. Hopefully, we'll be able to learn how this land became a wasteland, but if there's anything useful here. I'm alone on this mission, like usual. I'm really one of a very small group of humans that even find interest in this island. Mostly everyone is content to stay on the island, but I want to know more. </p><p>They say this place was once thriving and teeming with life. It was able to support creatures of all different makeups and origins. It is said part of it was pure molten fire. Somehow, in all of its divine chaos, it was able to maintain equilibrium. Until somehow it was all reduced to nothing more than a wasteland. Craters dot the surface, and any life forms are long gone. They say it happened nearly 1000 years ago. I need to know what was able to take what seems like such a well developed ecosystem and reduce it to nothingness seemingly overnight. From what I've found, something or someone wanted it all gone. Hopefully I'll be able to fill in some holes. Whether the history of the island or it's downfall it its ruins. </p><p>Before I can even continue my musing, I have to catch myself before falling into yet another seemingly bottomless geyser. There are about as frequent as the lava pools that are scattered about. This isn't the first time I've nearly fallen into a geyser, and I'm certain it won't be my last time either. I continue to gingerly tread the landscape until something happens. There in front of me is a drastic change is soil. It's not a gradual fade, there's a cut line separating the dying earth from blacked and steaming stone. From what I can see, the landscape evolves into a an expanse of molten rocks and more lava pools filling the surface's imperfections. </p><p>Just a little farther, I am able to see a large structure hidden behind the fog. I move through the new landscape past charred bones and ever-increasingly large lava pools. Soon I am able to see the structure in full. There in front of me lies an obsidian fortress stretching high into the sky. It looks like two triangles intersected together, and it's surrounded in a moat of lava. Pouring into the moat comes lava from the front of the fortress. It looks very similar to a waterfall, and the only thing connecting the fortress to the rest of the landscape is a bridge. This bridge looks in just as good of shape as the rest of the island: ruined. It's barely holding together, its pathway is cracked, the railway is nonexistent, and the right half is completely gone. It's almost a tightrope of stone, and I'll have to cross if I'm to find out what this fortress is. I want to find out the secrets of this island, and this is my only option right now. There have neither been any structures nor remains of any I've found. I carefully shimmy across the bridge. I'm careful to test each step before putting my weight on it. Each step seems to make it want to fall over, but after some careful footwork, I make it across.</p><p>I work my way up the stairs towards the entrance to the fortress. I'm careful to avoid stepping on any skeletons, and I'm greeted to an open entrance. The doors have either rotted away or been knocked down, either way, it's less hassle to uncover it's secrets. As I peer into the entrance hallway, I see the castle is in a little better condition than the bride leading to it. The walls are cracked and rubble lines the floor. Not only that, a thick layer of duct covers anything; however, on closer inspection it's not dust, it's ash. I move through the fortress seeing nothing of importance in any of the hallways. All I can see if simply furniture and that same thick coat of ash over it all. However, after what seems like forever of navigating around, I come across the only door in the fortress. It's larger than any of the other doorways. It try to push through but it doesn't budge. I try to push harder, nothing. I take a few steps back and I start to barrel towards the door. I put my entire weight into it, and I come crashing through to the other side.</p><p>I stumble and roll to the ground, my shoulder screaming in agony. I look up and immediately I'm greeted with a completely different sign than the rest of the fortress. I've stumbled into the throne room. I slowly walk forward ignoring whatever is on the wall. I'm more focuses on the throne lying at the very end of the. The room is lit in a very dim glow, so I tread carefully not to trip on anything. I reach the throne and it's raised off the floor. It's a minimalist obsidian throne which is both cracked and missing a large chunk out of the top right corner. It's covered in ash like everything else; however, it it sits a young man in his mid 30's.</p><p>He wears battle armor; a minimalistic black crown lies atop his snowy white hair. His hair is short on the sides but it drapes down and covers his right eye. I look to his hands, and he's missing his right hand. Not only that, but on his left hand is a gauntlet with seven fingers and a giant eye in its center. Beside the thrown lies a giant golden sword. There's writing inscribed on the blade and various shapes and sizes of gems bedazzle the hilt. Despite the age of everything around him, he looks very healthy, and even muscular. I look at his face and he gives me a knowing smirk. He know I'm checking him out and taking him in. His ice blue eye never breaking contact with my gaze. His intensity seeming almost overwhelming.</p><p>I realize despite the sheer size of the throne room, it's dim but completely lit up. He shifts his gaze upwards and I look upwards to see an oversized lantern containing a pure ball of blue fire. I look back down to the man with fear in my eyes. I don't know who he is, but he seems powerful. Not only does he reside on the throne but he contains pure fire. He recognizes the fear within my gaze, and his smile grows larger and more devious. He raises his left hand and motions towards the walls. Suddenly torches along the wall suddenly light up. I look to the walls and see that there are not pictures or treasures along the walls, but trophies. I walk around looking at the various things such as two heads of a white elephant, a deep red sword, a tattered book, a giant red geometrical solid hollowed out with four circular holes on four sides, and even more. </p><p>I look back to the man with fearful curiosity. He then motions for me to look beside his thrown. there I see four pedestals with four glass globes on each one. In each globe contains a ball of pure energy: a pink one, a green one, and blue one, and a purple one. I step back and meet his gaze once more. He sits back and pushes his hair away not revealing another icy blue eye but a void. Inside the void lies a singular green dot. His smiles even wider revealing all his teeth, but I notice that two of his teeth are slightly more pointed than the others. They almost looked like fangs. He stops smiling, but retains a smug smirk.</p><p>I nervously begin to stutter out a short phrase. "W-Who a-are y-you?"</p><p>He chuckles slightly, then smiles that same devious smile flashing his perfect teeth and fangs. "You're my first visitor in over 1000 years. I was wondering when the humans would finally come find me. It's about time too, I was thinking they went extinct just like everything else here."</p><p>"You didn't answer my question... Who a-are you?"</p><p>He glares at me with a look that could turn a man stone.</p><p>I quickly add sir to the end of my sentence.</p><p>He smiles once again. He begins to speak slowly. "Well if you must know, I'm Finn the King of Ooo. I am or was the ruler of this place before it was turned into this desolate wasteland."</p><p>"So this island is called Ooo? Fascinating. What else do you know of this place?"</p><p>"You mean you don't know what Ooo is or what happened to it?"</p><p>"Well yes sir. The humans are very apprehensive about this place accounting for it's destruction and possible danger. I know very little of this place. I just know it was once a thriving ecosystem full of a variety of creatures until something terrible happened."</p><p>"Yes. That something terrible would be me. I'll entertain you traveler. I will tell you all I know of Ooo's history. I haven't talked to someone in over 1000 years."</p><p>"Before you start, how are you so young looking despite this place being in ruins?"</p><p>"All in good time. Now shut up, I'll tell you how the great land of Ooo fell to its knees in the wake of a mad man in a suit."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>